monsterbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jackal5565
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster Blood Tattoo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Flying spaghetti monster 2.jpg page. Here are some suggestions to help you get started: *DO NOT import text verbatim from the explicariums into any articles - this includes whole sentences, paragraphs, or entries. The explicariums may be used as a source, but any content taken from them MUST be rewritten or restated. There are no exceptions to this policy on the wiki and it will be enforced. See the Explicarium policy on how to use the explicarium in helping build the wiki. *For some ideas, even if you have no prior editing experience, please see the Community Portal. *If you do not have prior experience with wiki editing and would like to practice, please feel free to use the Sandbox for test edits. Unless you know what you are doing, please refrain from making any test edits within wiki space or within articles. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BrokenSphere (Talk) 07:18, March 30, 2012 :Just wanted to let let you know that you are doing a good job of creating content without using verbatim explicarium text, but are rewriting it, per wiki guidelines. Keep up the good work! :Also a couple of tips: :*To flag an article as a stub for future expansion, add the template to the top. This inserts text at the top saying that is a stub and will categorize it as such. There is no need to add Article stubs as a separate category. :*It looks like you have an idea of how the categorization by explicarium works, which is to categorize something under the explicarium in which it either has an entry or mentioned. However nothing should be categorized under the book category because the explicarium is already part of this - e.g. if something is in Foundling explicarium it is already in Foundling (book). :*You were probably not aware of this as File:Flying spaghetti monster 2.jpg was your first edit, but in an effort to keep the images hosted on the wiki relevant to the subject (MBT) and avoid the clutter that has flooded others with images of all sorts being uploaded, images of this type may only be used in avatars or in userspace (user page, blog post) if hosted elsewhere and linked to. They cannot be stored here. Once you let me know that you have uploaded it elsewhere and link to it, it will be deleted. Please take care of this within 1 week, after which the image will be deleted. :*If you have uploaded an image that you intend to use on the wiki but then find something better, you can upload a new version of the image over the old one or if is completely different, flag the unwanted image with for an admin to take care of it. For the Gottskylds map, the political map of the H-C provides a much better example from which that area can be cropped from. :Let me know if you have any questions and how I can be of help. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 16:25, March 30, 2012 (UTC)